


Which One Is That?

by Nekos_Black_Rose_13



Series: Questions and Inquiries of An Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inquiries, Night Driving, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos_Black_Rose_13/pseuds/Nekos_Black_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving at night Castiel has a question burning in his brain...and he has to ask. When he does, it leads to lots of laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One Is That?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random thought that Cas might overhear a little something and ask Dean about it. Slightly AU because Sam does have his soul and there’s a small mention of Gabriel being alive just ‘cause. Hope you like it, and please comment :3

They had been driving to the next town, looking for a job. Dean was driving, Sam was sitting the passenger seat staring out the window and Castiel was seated in the back-which rarely ever happened. The angel was leaning back with a very thoughtful look on his face. It was about one o’clock in the morning and Sam was starting to nod off when Dean got extremely tired of the quiet.

“Okay, Cas. What’s with the heavy silence?” He asked with a sigh, glancing at the angel in the rearview mirror. Castiel turned to look at him.

“Dean…what is a reverse cowgirl?” He asked seriously. Dean barked out a laugh of surprise and almost lost control of the Impala. Sam snickered and bit his lip to keep from bursting with laughter.

“Yeah, Dean. I’ve been wondering that myself,” He said sarcastically, a devious grin splitting his face. It was at that moment that Dean knew Sam spent way too much time with Gabriel. He sighed and shook his head.

“Where the hell did you hear that?” He asked instead of answering his question.

“I overheard a human man saying it while talking with a large group in a bar,” Castiel explained. Dean scoffed and refrained from rolling his eyes for the sake of staying on the road.

“Okay. What do you think it is?” He asked this time. Castiel answered immediately.

“I assume that it is the opposite of a cowgirl, which is the female version of a cowboy.” Sam and Dean were both trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Sam was having to squeeze his eyes shut and bit his fist to keep in his laughter, though a few snickers and giggles came through every few seconds. Dean was hitting the steering wheel and biting his lip, trying with all his might to keep his attention on the road in front of them. Poor Castiel was looking between the two of them with utter confusion. “I…don’t understand. What have I said that was funny?”

“Oh, Cas! This whole thing is funny!” Dean said, finally laughing. Sam kept it together a good three seconds longer than Dean before busting out into fits of side-splitting laughter. “Reverse Cowgirl is a sex position!” Castiel’s eyes widened and a deep blush crept into his cheeks.

“Oh…” He said softly, looking down at the floorboard. Then his curiosity got the better of him. “Which one is it?” That earned another round of laughter from the Winchesters. Dean pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and put the Impala in park. He wiped laughter induced tears from his eyes and turned in his seat to face the angel.

“Okay, let me explain this to you,” He said, still smirking. “The Reverse Cowgirl is when the girl’s on top and her back is facing you.” Castiel tilted his head to the side in thought. Then he blushed again.

“Oh…thank you for…clearing that up for me,” He said. Dean laughed and reached over to pat his shoulder.

“No problem, Cas,” He said turning back around. He put the Impala in drive and turned back onto the road. Sam fell asleep about ten minutes later leaving Dean and Castiel in a companionable silence with Black Sabbath playing softly on the stereo.


End file.
